This invention relates to a method of and means for producing musical note relationships, and in particular to such relationships which consist of groups of musical notes forming musical intervals, scales, chords, etc in different musical keys.
To become a competent musician, it is necessary to learn and remember all musical note relationships, whose interactions together form the rudiments of musical theory. Such note relationships are conventionally taught in an audible manner, with scant visual information to aid understanding. For those students who are naturally musically orientated, such learning may be relatively easy. However, for those students who are not so fortunate, it can prove to be extremely difficult to remember individual note relationships and understand how they are interconnected.
Furthermore, while all the note relationships are being learnt, it is necessary to learn how these are applied in the playing of a particular musical instrument. For example, it is necessary to learn all the finger positions on a keyboard of the piano or a fingerboard of a guitar, which must be used to make the instrument play the required note relationships in all musical keys. Not only are such finger positions generally different for different types of instrument, but they also vary from one key to another on any one instrument, so that the playing of each key has to be mastered separately.